Sharing Paradise
by midnightkiss
Summary: She was there before Peter, and he has just now learned of her existence. What will happen when the two meet? Will they become friends and share neverland? Or become enemies and destroy their parasdise?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One : Mother Nature

_She swayed with the wind. She sang with the waves. She had been there before the boy. A few years, and he never knew. She became Mother Nature, sleeping amongst the trees and the creatures of night and day. She being only 16 did not fit the description of Mother Nature, but her reputation of whispering with trees and flying amongst doves made her so._

She kneeled amongst the lilacs, and listened to the beautiful hawk balanced on her arm.

"Peter Pan? Ahhh…the boy who can fly. He knows of me now? How?" She was not alarmed, not in the least. She knew of Peter, but kept to herself, knowing she'd give off a vibe that would disturb the boy, a strange feeling, not evil in the least, just strange. But she was curious as to how he'd discovered her. The hawk seemed to whisper in her ear.

"One of his Lost Boys? It's quite alright, keep a watch on him for me, avoid Tinker bell, his fairy, she's temperamental." She smiled at this, since it was true. The fairy that kept Peter company was protective of him, and kept a watchful eye out for who she had adored for some time. The hawk flew off, and the girl place the garland she had made out of lilacs and daisies upon her head, and fell against the grass, her long dark chestnut curls cascading against the green blades.

"I hope he finds me. I should like to meet him." She closed her eyes, and smiled while the trees sang her songs of slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

"You silly ass! She has spies! She is evil!" Tink would say anything to keep Peter from meeting a girl. She was envious of the mysterious girl's beauty, and the constant fear of another girl capturing his attention and breaking his heart struck her hard.

"Tink, _I_ have spies. Yet you know yourself that there is nothing evil about me." Peter shook his head at the fairy. Sometimes she was terribly annoying with all her constant accusations. 'You get used to it,' he thought to himself.

"Pips! Fiddle! You boys are in charge while I go on my adventure. I may not return until tomorrow morning, make sure the Lost Boys are fed." Peter took his demanding pose, hands on hips, standing tall. Not that he needed to make himself any taller. He had grown to a full six feet!

He turned towards Tink. "You stay here. I don't want you to mess things up." Tink cursed him under her breath, but Peter did not take notice, and sighed while he watched the ball of light fly off. With that, he took off into the sky, keeping an eye out to see if anyone had followed. He missed the hawk that flew below him, and disappeared amongst the trees.

"He is coming, isn't he? Good, I do long for company. I guess I should ready myself. Sure, you may watch, just do not get involved if something stirs. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She kissed the hawk, and with that he nibbled her ear and flew off, taking shelter on a hidden branch. The mysterious maiden stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into her bathing pool, where a waterfall spouted fresh clear water.

_Peter with his senses heightened heard the water rushing below, and dived into the forest. He quietly landed on his feet, and walked towards a curtain of exotic flowers, and pulled them away. He paused, seeing the bare back of a young woman, her skin pale and smooth, glistening with the water. He swallowed, his skin tingling. 'I wish she had had clothes on.' He thought silently._

"Hello. I know I am indecent at the moment. If you would be so kind as take a seat on a toadstool before you." The bathing woman said with her back still turned. She whistled and a white horse can galloping out of the forest, and stood sideways so that the maiden could be decently covered. The two walked towards a curtain of ivy, and rustling clued Peter that she was getting dressed.

The maiden stepped out, dressed in scoop neck pale pink dress that trailed onto the ground. It seemed to shimmer, and Peter noticed that she seemed to glow, even with the garland of cherry blossoms upon her dark curls that were mid arm length. "Hello, Peter Pan," She said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

"You know who I am? Oh, of course you know who I am! Everyone does!" Peter smiled cockily.

"Wendy did not, am I correct?" the maiden did not smile, just studied Peter for a moment. Peter drew his sword and his eyes filled with anger and pain as he glared at her. He did not move forward though, because at the mere sound of wind hitting the sharp blade caused a hawk, the white horse, and several wolves to accompany the maiden by her side, the hawk resting on her bare shoulder.

"Forgive me, Peter, I fear my mind has yet to control it's wandering thoughts. I have not had many friends that are human. In fact, I have had none." She looked sad, and at sight of her eyes filling with loneliness caused Peter to drop his sword, and take pity on her, recognizing the pain that looked so similar to his.

"You know my name, but what is yours? You caught me off guard, when I found out that you have been here long before me." Peter looked curious, and his eyes searched the young woman's face for an answer before she said one aloud.

"Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Leila. I have not been here as long as you think. Only a couple of years, I believe. We are the same age though, I think, since it seems you have done some growing up lately." She looking him up and down as he bowed and snorted at the growing up statement.

"Yes, I know you are the boy who does not grow up, but the longer you stay out of Never land, the less your magic works. So it would be wise to not venture outside for too long."

She did not smile nor frown, just continued to study him.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Like I have something interesting about me."

"Because you do. Your aura interests me."

"My aura? How is it interesting? What is an aura?"

"It's your atmosphere. Your presence. It intrigues me because it is arrogant yet soft and caring. That is a curious mixture."

"I am not arrogant! You are strange!" Peter stomped his foot in a childish manner, and immediately regretted it, since it made him seem so small, which made matters worse.

"Yes, I guess I give off a weird feeling. Sorry about that. Will you be staying for supper?" She looked hopeful and eager for company.

"Yes, I suppose I will while I'm here. Do you have any food?" He pitied her, the look of sadness that displayed clearly on her face pulled at his heartstrings.

"Wonderful! I'll be right back, I promise!" She leapt onto her horse and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Starry Nights

"Where did that woman go?" Peter mused. He had to admit though, she was beautiful. She also was a complete mystery to Peter, but he looked forward to meeting her from time to time. It still annoyed him though how she knew of Wendy. "Wendy...What a fool I was…" he said to himself.

"You are not a fool for falling in love…She is the fool for not staying with you." Leila answered quietly with a sad smile as she approached with a plate of fruit and crab.

"Forgive me, Peter, I could not help hearing as I approached you…I'm sorry, I fear I'm rather blunt." She looked down.

Peter could not help but pick up her chin with a cupped hand. "Actually, I hate that no one says anything, to tell the truth…I hate the constant awkward silence." He smiled reassuringly at her, though his sad eyes betrayed his smile.

Leila did not know what to say. 'He is rather beautiful, is he not?' She admired his face. His eyes were a brilliant green, which shone with emotion when he desperately tried to hide that he felt any at all. His ruffled brown red hair that had grown a bit more complimented his face, and his tall muscular tan structure was enticing. She never knew human boys could entice her. She observed him with interest.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, when Peter looked at her suddenly with mischief in his eyes. Leila already knew what he was up to.

"Peter Pan don't you dare—She was cut off by a fistful of grapes. Peter laughed and laughed until he suddenly got a face full of squishy watermelon. He licked his lips and both laughed uproariously, tossing watermelon and pineapple and pomegranate insides at each other. Soon night fell, and stars were strewn across the midnight sky. Leila looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Orion is my favorite constellation, what is yours?"

"Constellations? Ohhh, the stars, the shapes they make, right?"

"Yes. Orion is sort of like my guardian. He's always there, watching over me."

Both fell on their backs and looked up. Peter laid on his side and faced Leila.

"Where did you come from? And do you know all about me and yet you never tried to meet me?" He feared an outburst of anger or silence, and did not expect a sufficient answer.

"Actually, it's hard to say. I think my mother was an angel. My father was…I think he was human…I'm not sure. I know they must magical…or I wouldn't be who I am now. As for never trying to meet you…I was afraid you would not accept me." She looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry, but who are you now?" Peter was curious, he couldn't help it.

Leila laughed. "It's ok. I guess I'll show you." _She stood up and started to sing a song, beautiful but in a language Peter could not understand. Soon she started to twirl, arms outstretched, and suddenly her song began to echo and ripple through the trees. Wind began to pick up speed, and petals were circling around her. She started to glow brighter and brighter, her voice got louder, and louder, and suddenly Peter saw something start to sprout from her back. Feathers, and more and more feathers! In a matter of seconds Leila had full grown wings, white as snow with lilac and petal pink and butter yellow here and there. The wind died, and Leila's voice grew softer and softer until her song quietly died._

"Wow." Peter was speechless. Leila's animals reappeared, and Leila flapped her wings and tucked them back.


	5. Chapter 5: Free as a Bird

"Come with me, Peter." Leila smiled, holding out her hand.

"Usually that's my line." Peter smiled. He still wore a face of amazement, but walked towards her anyhow and took her hand, smiling all the way.

"Hold on tight, Peter Pan." Peter hesitated, fearing to touch a girl, but Leila realized this and coaxed his hands around her waist, and Peter could not help but notice how soft her body was. He gulped.

"It's quite alright Peter, you know how to fly." Leila smiled at Peter, put her arms around his waist, and smiled, closing her eyes. Her wings spread out and started to flap, she pushed off the ground, noticing while she started to catch the wind and went higher, higher that Peter clung to her, and she enjoyed it secretly.

"Can I let go now?"

"Of course, I'd love to see how you fly." She smiled, and Peter let go.

_Peter released her, and flew around, crowing and yelling. Leila flew around, her arms at her sides, her wings flapping, moonlight bathing her wings and body in a pale blue cascade. She whistled and sang a few notes, and out of a cloud burst her hawk and several giant eagles, crying and swooping here and there, diving in and out between Peter and Leila._

"Isn't this wonderful Leila!" Peter laughed, and dove below Leila, and Leila following until Peter abruptly stopped and floated several feet below the girl, arms supporting his head.

"So how do you know me?"

"My hawk, Orion."

"What?"

"My hawk. Since I was fearful of being seen, I sent him. He saw you, a girl and two boys entering your tree house, and from there, from what I understand, the rest is history."

"Wendy. Michael. John." Peter looked away, and began to drift downward at a rapid pace.

"Peter? Peter?" Leila followed him, a look of concern. 'Oh great, I have made him relive painful memories again. I shall never make friends of him. Ugh.'

The touched down onto the ground where their dinner still lay, only the mess had been cleaned.

Peter started to walk off away from Leila, but she was not going to let him go with all of the emotion building up inside of him. She grabbed him and turned him around.

Before he could open his mouth to yell at her, she stopped him.

"I know. I have no right to withhold you from escaping. However, I know what you are doing. And it will help nothing. I sincerely want to be your friend and being your friend entails that I must help you deal with your pain when I can see it and feel it. Peter, I see and feel your pain. Please let me help you." She looked at him, boring into him, and both started to glow a faint pink.


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

_Peter lifted his head reluctantly and let the tears fall freely now. He could not explain it, but around Leila, he was unafraid to show emotion. He felt relaxed, reassured that nothing bad would come from baring his soul to her._

_Leila looked Peter Pan, the boy that once knew only happiness, and wanted nothing more than to bring that back. She could see through his skin and bone and see the heart that was shattered, broken by a forbidden love. She mentally cursed the wretched girl that had committed such a horrid crime against the poor boy. She could hear his spirit cursing love, believing that love brought nothing but despair, and she wanted nothing more than to remove the blindfolds that kept him from seeing that love was wonderful, not cursed._

She brushed away the tears and held the boy's face in her hands. Peter let himself lean against her hands, taking comfort in the soft skin that cushioned his face.

"She gave me her kiss…I loved her, I think. And she is dead now, after years of my foolish wishing that she'd come back and love me. Love, I curse it. I curse this wretched age! Leila, why must love equal pain for me, when for others it has been the most wonderful experience of their lives?" He let some tears escape, and Leila brought the poor aching boy into her arms. She herself had not yet experienced love, but holding Peter there in her garden, she felt something in her heart blossom for the boy, and looked at him.

"Peter…"

"Yes?"

"I think you should go home now." Leila hated to say it, but she knew that she must be alone, to deal with what had just happened, not able to explain it.

"Alright. Will I see you again?" He wiped his eyes, and looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, maybe I shall drop by tomorrow." She winked at him, and Peter smiled.

"Thank you Leila, you truly are wonderful." He bowed, and flew off into the night.

Leila sighed and whistled, her shimmering white horse bursting out of the forest.

"Let's go home, Rosalind." And with that, the two left the clearing behind a curtain of ivory, disappearing completely.


End file.
